


Take Two

by Mikanshii



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Idols, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanshii/pseuds/Mikanshii
Summary: And so this is how this date was planned. Narukami Arashi, described as nosy by Izumi, harassed Makoto Yuuki to go on a date with the older Knight.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Kudos: 28





	Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> Overly sweet fluff, about Izumako. They go on a date, if it's not obvious
> 
> The timeline of this story is probably incorrect, but you know what: I don't really care.
> 
> This fic was made in like two hours at 11pm or so.
> 
> No spell-check was used.

Izumi was pissed... Well, maybe not that word... annoyed? Yeah, that word... but that was typical. However, this time, he looked REALLY annoyed. Quite frankly, the tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Without their Leader and the youngest Knight; the room was dead silent. Excluding the occasional grunts and pouts Izumi was making. Arashi Narukami, second year and member of Knights, couldn’t handle it anymore. 

“Izumi-chan, I get your in a bad mood, but could you not spread your negativity and whines everywhere so the whole world can hear?”

“Huh? The world has nothing to do with it. It’s just a nosy okama and a useless Kuma-kun here.”

“I’ll pretend you didn’t say that... Anyway, want to tell onee-chan what’s wrong?”

“Haaah?! Why are you suddenly concerned? You’re not my mom, you know.”

“Izumi-chan, it’s my job to take care of hard workings boys that I care about. Now let loose and tell me.”

Rolling his eyes; Izumi sighs. “Fine.”

And so this is how this date was planned. Narukami Arashi, described as nosy by Izumi, harassed Makoto Yuuki to go on a date with the older boy.

“So that’s why Narukami-kun asked me here?” Makoto asked, slightly agitated in his tone of voice. 

The two idols sat inside a local café, face to face. It was an awkward site because the theme of the café was generally a hot-spot for dates… ‘Well, I guess this is what this is’ Makoto sighed. 

“Er, well yes... but Yuu-kun I really wanted to talk. You never told me how the SS went.” Izumi backfired

“Oh yeah! It all happened so fast, I forgot to tell you.” Makoto let out a giggle. “There were a lot of problems, but in the end, it all turned out well, I mean, we won.”

“Mhmh” nodding his head in excitement. “I’m glad Yuu-kun, had fun! As a treat, your onii-chan will buy you a special something!”

“What? Really? You’re not too worried about me consuming more calories than I should be?” Makoto replied. 

“Yuu-kun has been so cheeky lately, wearing ‘that scarf’ out in public even without me telling you to.” Izumi giggles and blushes. “Of course I would be happy to treat you, for that and for winning the SS.”

Makoto lightly flushed and retorted “It’s still winter, you know? Plus, my other scarf wasn’t as warm. Ugh, Izumi-san, why did you give this to me if you didn’t want me to wear it?”

“I didn’t say don’t wear it. Yuu-kun, I’m flattered you are using the gift to its full potential. You look so cute in it, it’s not fair.” Izumi says and puffs out his rosy cheeks and cutely pouts. 

“You’re the only one who calls me cute, Izumi-san. You should really look at yourself right now, it’s pretty cute. Ah aa, but also r-really funny looking, hahaha…” 

“Yuu-kun complimenting me? Yuu-kun is such a flirt. Wait, does this mean, you finally are starting to get my hints?!”

“Hahah no, that’s gross. You’re just funny.”

Izumi keeps a small pout but changes the subject.

“Yuu-kun, what do you want to eat?” 

“Hmm, they have a lot of sweets here, don’t they? Let’s get something to share; people do that on dates right?”

“Yuu-kun how mean of you. You know I can’t afford to eat sweets. But, this is a once in a life-time chance to share something with Yuu-kun so I’ll take it!”

“How about… the Strawberry Macha Parfait? You like macha, right?” 

“Yeah, it’s not overly sweet, but why that?”

“Ahh, well because, it’s kinda like us… right? Strawberry is a very common flavour everyone likes, and it has many special ways it can be prepared and macha is bittersweet like you.”

“That’s so cute, comparing our relationship to confectionary, but; should I take that as an insult?” 

“Ah no, I wasn’t trying to insult you Izumi-san.”

“I was joking. Stay here, I’ll order” a light smile was plastered on Izumi’s face.

This felt so nice. To be able to talk to Izumi without being restrained in any ways. Makoto really enjoyed it. It reminded him of the past a little, except this time there’s no flashy cameras and demanding adults. It’s just them, together in their lovely world. Eating desserts together, talking, and laughing. Makoto actually really liked going out with Izumi, but he never wants to admit it. Just the thought of spending the afternoon with Izumi made his heart flutter. The older boy always teases him about being flirtatious, which makes him really shy and embarrassed, but honestly, he does try to sometimes catch Izumi off guard. Someone so hard-working and perfect like Izumi, he takes joy in trying to break down is walls: Izumi is just a soft boy shielding himself under a mask of professionalism and perfection. Makoto always admired Izumi for being good in everything he does, but sometimes he worries if Izumi truly enjoys what he’s doing. Getting lost in thought, Makoto freezes up when he hears:

“Yuu-kun, close your eyes.”

Nervous, but eager, Makoto closed his eyes. Small noises of shuffling were heard, but nothing too loud. 

“Ok, you can open your eyes now!” Slowly readjusting his eyes Makoto sees the parfait presented to him on the table, and Izumi sitting directly in front of him. The parfait looked so delicious, Makoto felt his mouth water. 

“Tada!! Yuu-kun, open up!” Izumi grabs a spoon of the strawberry and macha cream and directs it towards Makoto’s mouth. 

“Thank you, Izumi-san. Ahhh” Makoto takes a bite of sweet and delectable custard on the spoon. “Mmm, it’s very good Izumi-san, you should try it!”

“I would, but they only gave us one spoon.”

“I don’t mind, ah but if you do, than I’ll go get another one.”

“No, I don’t mind… Can you feed it to me Yuu-kun?”

“Izumi-san is so demanding” Makoto says teasingly and flustered. “Say ahh.” 

Izumi inspects the spoon before eating it of course; he notices how Makoto scoops a lot of the custard and ice cream. ‘Well, I guess I’ll just play some intense matches of tennis with Nazunya to burn off all these calories this will give me.’ Slowly, Izumi takes the spoon in his mouth, and not surprisingly it’s too sweet for him. He doesn’t need Makoto to know that though.

“Mmm, it’s good Yuu-kun, but what’s even better was that it was an indirect kiss.”

“Oh right, I forgot haha.” 

“Yuu-kun, now we just need to have a real kiss.”

“Ehh, what? Not here, though. Even being out together in public is bad for idols, in a romantic café nonetheless.”

“Wait, did I just hear that Yuu-kun doesn’t disagree on kissing me?”

Super embarrassed by what managed to slip out his mouth, Makoto just decided to stuff it with the dessert in front of him. He was so embarrassed that he ended up speed eating it. 

“Yuu-kun, be careful about how fast you eat. I know you have a fast metabolism, but no one can digest food that fast, not even Kasa-kun.”

“Right… uhh, sorry I finished it already. Did you want more? I can buy you one?”

“No thanks, having a bite was enough to satisfy me.”

“Alright… well, thanks again for the treat. We should head home before more people come and find out we’re here. Luckily, it's not busy at this time; somehow I feel this place fills up with a lot of our fangirls really fast.”

“Good point, I’ll walk you home. After all, I am the Knight who needs to escort his princess.”

“I’m not your princess, at least say prince… I thought we were equals, I don’t need a knight by my side. Although, the company is nice regardless.”

“Alright then, Yuu-kun let’s go home.”

“You’re just walking me home, not staying over. I have something to do later today, plus if you came in my mom wouldn’t shut up; I don’t want that.”

“Alright, alright. It was worth a shot, right?”

“… Maybe next time, when my mom isn’t home.” Makoto said in the faintest voice possible. Izumi almost squealed on how cute that was. 

Makoto didn’t live far away from the café. In fact, it was just a few minutes away from his apartment. 

“You sure you don’t want to stay with me and go to my house? My mom is there now I guess, but still.”

“No it’s fine, I appreciate it though.” he smiles kindly. Now outside, Makoto remarks the chilly wind and Izumi’s red ears. Since the younger boy is wearing gloves, he covers the model's ears with his hands. Now that Izumi’s ears are covered, he can’t entirely hear Makoto, but he notices his lips move. What really caught him off guard was the kiss the younger had planted on Izumi’s cheek. Both flustered at this point, Makoto let go of the older’s ears and dashed into his house before Izumi could even say anything.

Izumi, still flushed, gently graced his fingers on his cheeks that was once covered in angelic warms lips.

‘ Maybe Naru-kun being nosy isn’t so bad after all”

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't write fluff (or I guess think about writing it) but I really wanted to make a fic about an Izumako date. Comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> @mikanshii on Twitter


End file.
